Sexy Director
by SapphireFlaze
Summary: Two-shot story. yaoi Boyxboy. Tsuna visits his grandfather's office in rage. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sexy Director

**Rated: **M

**Character(s): **Tsunayoshi/ Tsuna S.

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

**Chapter Title: **A morning full of Why(s) and surprises from an angry lion

…

Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna to his close friends, the Director and heir to the leading TV network in Japan the Vongola walks down the luxury hallways of the top most floor of the network building early seven in the morning. Why?

Simple, the young director is furious to the current president and CEO of the company, Timoteo Sawada his grandfather. For the _mere _fact that he (Tsuna) was to be promise to the heir of the rival network company, to Byakuran Gesso of the Millefiore TV network who have a severe case of marshmallow obsession. Tsuna hope he dies high in sugar, he also wonder how the guy still maintain a healthy body and not become diabetic.

Why in the seven colors of the rainbow they agreed to a same sex marriage of all to establish connection and end the long standing rivalry, not only of the network but also between the two families through a arrange marriage… then again both parties doesn't have daughters.

But still, to be betrothed to that that man is unimaginable dream for Tsuna, unlike others, Tsuna cannot be easily fooled by that cheerful attitude and smile, beneath those exterior is a heart dark as the moonless night. Byakuran Gesso is psychopathic; he lacks empathy and remorse and very shallow emotions for others, only doing what pleases him.

Timoteo must have finally gone senile to do this, Tsuna concluded.

He won't stand and just take this, that's why his currently storming his way to the president's office to personally bring back some resemblance of sanity to that old man's head, grandfather or not. He should have known his father's eccentric behavior came somewhere.

That mystery solve, he look towards the heavy set of wooden double doors leading to the office, he could hear voices inside but he couldn't bring himself to care, not now that his freedom is currently at stake. He needs answers and he'll get it now, taking a deep breath he pushes the heavy double doors with ease.

"Grandfather, we need to talk. Now"

…

…

…

…

Timoteo Sawada lounge on his reclining chair behind a dark brown mahogany desk facing his four visitor on the other side of his work desk, and were giving their full attention to their long time superior discussing some important matters. That is, until the two huge doors leading inside burst open loudly, followed by a smooth dulcet voice.

"Grandfather, we need to talk. Now" was said

Heads turn to look at the slender form of their intruder clad in an executive suit, who had the balls made of chromium steel to enter the president's office without permission whatsoever. The lovely young man before them walk towards the desk calmly, his almond shape raging amber brown eyes are shadowed by his stylishly wild ochre shade locks framing that calm heart shape face.

"Ah! Tsunayoshi my dear, you surprise me" Timoteo warmly greet, unbothered by the sudden lack of manner in his grandchild's entrance.

"We need to talk, it's something important" Tsuna steadily intoned, wanting to get to the things immediately

"Of course, maybe later as of right n-"

"No, we need to talk now" the younger Sawada interrupted and firmly said, without giving the old man a chance to talk again he open the case of his sudden visit "Would you please enlighten me about my suppose engagement to Byakuran Gesso of the Gesso Family"

The other occupant of the room were startled by the mention of the Gesso heir, especially at the young man named Tsunayoshi and apparently is the grandchild of their boss who just continuously stand and demand explanation to the CEO not even paying a glance to their direction once, they decided to sit back and watch the proceeding of a surely interesting show as the two seems to not minding them.

"Hmm… so you've heard of this" the old Sawada seems unsurprised, of course where talking about his heir and director here. Tsuna is bound to know this even before he announces the engagement.

"And where could you have learned?" Timoteo inquired

"Yes, from a trusted source" Tsuna answered, leaving out to name the said source "So why am I not inform of this decision, grandfather. Planning to announce the engagement without my consent and knowledge to trap me in marrying him"

"Tsuna, as my heir and the next leader of the family as well as the company, it is your responsibility to do what is needed to secure the standing and reputation of the family and the company. To cease the conflicts for generations now and gaining more power and influence by marriage is the only clear way that us, your father and I see fit to do" Timoteo explain his side, however unfair and underhanded it is to Tsuna, he believe it is the right thing to do, more so than his grandchild happiness it appears.

"That and I believe Byakuran is one fine man (Tsuna inwardly scoff at that) for you as a husband" Timoteo continued

"But why a husband shouldn't it be wife? For producing a heir I mean" there's the "Why" again, Tsuna retort not forgetting in taking account about the influence this unwanted marriage could cause for the next generation. He still refuses to accept it despite the sound reasoning to him, looks like is grandfather is still sane after all.

"Because my beautiful child (Tsuna twitch) a man is much better suited for you, to protect (twitch) and care to you (a vein pop), and don't worry about the heirs your brother can do that for us" Timoteo smile, thinking that he convince Tsuna. Erase that his grandfather is insane indeed.

"A…man…?" Tsuna whispered dangerously low but enough for others to still hear it as the room's temperature seems to drop to negative zero in the blink of an eye. Tsunayoshi is not dense or naïve, he learn a long time ago of his too effeminate features as he usually receive words like "cute" "pretty" or the worse "beautiful" but for someone to actually said that with a straight face to him and that someone happens to be his family... it might not said that 'Tsuna your too girly so you need a man instead of a women' but hey it's still the same and for that his manly side scream vengeance at that blow…forget about negotiation.

"Look old man" dropping down any form of polite manner completely "Let me straight a few things to you" Tsuna's temper reach an impossible height for the first time in his life to actually forget rationality.

"First of all, I understand where you're coming but I don't care if it's a part of an heir's responsibilities, it's not a one of our agreement when I accept being your heir thus I'm not responsible. Second, yes I appreciate your concern for me but neither you nor anyone have the rights to decided whether someone, _man _or woman is best for me, that is still my choice. Third, even if I choose a man it will _never _be Byakuran Gesso. Last, .not..woman. for you to be concern " Tsuna finally finish, he straighten himself before unceremoniously making his way to the door to leave but not before saying.

"That's all, good day"

…

…

…

…

As Tsuna walk out, not even bothering to close the doors on his way the occupants of the room were left in utter silence. The other four occupants of the room differ in reaction from each other after the young man's outburst to the supposedly highest man in the company; said person is sitting stock still. In all the Timoteo's years with the lovely man never before he openly defy or refuse him as Tsuna is kind in nature and have or has great respect to the old man.

Sitting on the right side is a gorgeous blond man with an attractive red or is it pink? Haired man sitting near him, the blue eyed foreigner seems to be in deep thought, of what who knows. His close companion can't decided if his going to be shock or impress so he decided for an unreadable one thought his unlit cigarette hang dangerously limp betraying his shock.

On the left, two equally attractive -in their own way- men sitting regally, one long silver haired man clearly showing his surprise on the events that just transpire while his sitting mate on the other hand have this heat on his eyes and a smirk playing along those lips, the scarred muscular man looks amuse by the way of thing.

After a long silence, the scarred man stood up instantly getting the others attention away from their thoughts, he walk out of the door but not before giving his own words as he look straight on the old man's eyes.

"I want him"

His long haired companion's jaw drop this time and the others look stupefied.

"Wait, Xanxus!"

…

**A/N:**

This is a two-shot story I've come up in boredom, I hope you all like it thought to those Byakuran fans please don't sue me I don't him and all, really.

Anyway, what do you think of this story like it? Hate it? Or what? Send me a review I will love it.

That's all

_**Flaze ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Sexy Director

**Rated: **M

**Character(s): **Tsunayoshi/ Tsuna S.

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

**Chapter Title: **Romantic Lilac, Wild Crimson and Sadistic Onyx

…

**El Fiamma, Tokyo, Japan**

A pure black Stratos park down in one of the most famous restaurant around Tokyo, the _La Fiamma, _owned by an equally famous chef specializing with Italian-Japanese fusion cuisine, the man is a close friend and colleague of Tsuna way back since college in Italy with Tsuna taking masters degree afterwards to America.

So it's no question the familiarity and respect shown to him upon entering the establishment, already a waiter is waiting and wordlessly lead the young man to his usual table slightly secluded from the other patron of the elegant but not overly-grand restaurant with his favored red wine automatically set in the table for him, dismissing the waiter with a smile Tsuna take his seat and relax.

He plucks the wine glass as the waiter takes his leave to be call later, swirling the dark amber liquid. Tsuna took the familiar aroma before taking a small appreciative sip and sigh as the full-bodied wine filled his tongue with richness and intensity, the young director relax on his seat and enjoy his drink, the least he could do to calm his nerve, the cause of his nerves is tonight's meeting. Usually, he came in La Fiamma for a friendly lunch or business dinner, no, tonight is more important. Its late at night when he got home from a stressful day of work, the tired young director receives an urgent message from his jovial secretary before he could as much as take a seat in his living room.

The unexpected message came from an unexpected source, from Byakuran Gesso. The current center of turmoil in his young life, worn and irritated, Tsuna would flat-out reject the requested date meeting (politely, of course) but his more rational side supplied a very reasonable idea to accept it. It's a good chance to actually settle things with the white haired Gesso and reason his disagreement of the engagement between them.

And so here he is, trying to calm his anxiety for the coming confrontation of the man he knows so little they barely can be consider even as acquaintances, his perceptive insight can only give so much information. Even a thorough background check is useless when it came to a man that can deceive even most veterans in business.

A tired sigh left his lips, amber brown stare at the glinting liquid as its swirl languidly. Sometimes, he wished to go back from his little home town and have a peaceful life far away from a world like his today. Where donning a mask is necessary to survive the deceptive and ruthless world of business politics and showbiz, image and reputation is important, naiveté and softness are easily exploit from other's own end and money and position is all. And his mentor made sure to drill (violently) all of this in his very soul.

In Namimori, life was simple without all of this, you can simply be yourself, he willingly trade all of this luxury for that kind of life, back in that small household with his family with the exception of when a infant suddenly showing up from no-where declaring his entitlement as the next leader of a powerful family owning the leading multi-dynamic network company and bringing havoc the size of hell itself in his pathetic albeit peaceful life.

Then again, he can't say he completely hate it, his sudden elected position as the heir comes with some perks. One of the most significant of it is his mother's happiness, now that the next generation wills take-over soon his father doesn't have any excuses not to be with his mother and Iemitsu can stay with his mother back in the small town. Permanently.

Second, is the fulfillment of his little brother's dream to make a name for himself as the leading vocalist of a band and sure enough everything is going smoothly. And him, his going to take his seat soon or depending on the next several hours of his meeting with Byakuran, it may affect his current standing.

A frown settled on his lips, his white expensive suit clung to his slender form perfectly as he shift for a more comfortable position, the appreciative looks garnering from the others remained ignore in his deep musing, even the stalking figure of his date also clad in an expensive suit. Lilac irises raked down the elegant form of the young brunette sitting regally with a glass of wine in hand, the luster stands of ochre glow under the light and surrounding the lithe body of the lovely young man as the brunette opt to let down his hair instead of putting it in a usual ponytail.

Byakuran decided to announce his presence for now before the night passes by and waste the time to be with the lovely director, clearing his throat, he watch with amusement as his date snapped out of his thought with a pair of gorgeous amber brown eyes looking at him and to his delight a faint blush stained the smooth cheeks.

'_Cute_'

Tsuna can't stop the faint indication of his embarrassment at being caught day dreaming by Byakuran of all people (he didn't consider the other customer), thankfully he regain his composure immediately and stood up calmly to greet the Gesso heir.

"Gesso-san" Tsuna acknowledge

"Tsunayoshi, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you again "Byakuran almost purred "and please call me Byakuran, formalities sound so wrong to me"

"Byakuran-san then" Tsuna refuse to be too familiar with this guy, not now.

"I apologize for my tardiness to a meeting I request" Byakuran said, Tsuna waive off the apology. The two claim their respective seats

"Before anything else, let's order something I've heard of the fine dishes they serve here" Tsuna concede at the statement, he'll indulge the man for now.

With a smooth gesture of hand, Byakuran signal for the waiter to take their order. The two settled down and made small talks ranging from current events, showbiz gossips to just about anything only interrupted by the arrival of their orders and pick up their topic from where they stop.

The two heirs enjoy the night with food and conversations in an amicable atmosphere, and to Tsuna's surprise as he caught himself moments ago. It's been a while since he let himself relax and enjoy like this and with a unlikely companion too, Byakuran is unexpectedly different from the man he first met at a party, the most noticeable is his smile, it lack the fake and creepy aura hidden beneath it and seems to be…genuine, dare he say.

And only now did Tsuna find it quite a brilliant smile, no wonder many falls for it. He would too if his still the naïve younger self of him, that smile can be irresistible without the fake quality, but he wonder why.

"I've heard of rumors that the legendary band, Primo would make its appearance again. It is true?" Byakuran asked, real curiosity shining on his lilac eyes.

"Hmm…I'm not sure myself" Tsuna muse "grandfather seems tight-lip about it when I mention of the gossip"

The white haired man hummed in thought, looks like even the young director knows nothing about it but it seems the current CEO of the Vongola is hiding something. Primo had become a legend in the music industry in Japan and then international as their music enter foreign shores even as far as reaching Hollywood, everyone would predictably be curious of them even so after their abrupt disappearance. No one knows the reason of their sudden hiatus, speculations are made, varying from logical theories like conflicts among the member of the multi-talented male group to outright preposterous ones like one of the member had gotten pregnant and unsure of who's the father among the attractive males…those people clearly have no knowledge that males can't get pregnant.

Stupid Fan-girls (Kyaa!)

…and Fanboys (hey!) (in denial much?)

Tsuna spear a chocolate covered strawberry from his dessert and eat the sweet laden fruit with a pleased sound, that came out as a moan to Byakuran's ears (perverted will always be perverted). The lilac irises contract and dilate as it followed the dribble of syrup down the chin from sweet stained red lips. Not fighting off the lust that overcoming him, the white haired man reach a hand and wipe the dribble of syrup, fingers barely brushing the plump red lips. Tsuna is understandably startled by the action and look with a much more noticeable blush at Byakuran, who just smile at the lovely brunette.

"You've got some chocolate" Byakuran stated innocently, but the intensity of his eyes said otherwise

"O-Oh!" Tsuna stuttered for the first time this night, he unconsciously touches where long fingers brush his now warm skin, the blush intensified as Byakuran unconsciously? Lick the chocolate syrup from his finger; his eyes still remain in the general direction of Tsuna's lips.

"B-Byakuran…?" Tsuna stuttered softly, intense lilac eyes shift to his amber brown eyes

"Tsunayoshi, may I ask you something" Byakuran's smile disappears, further discomforting the younger man.

"Yes" Tsuna finally manage to stop his stuttering

"Your objection of our engagement, may I know the reason behind it?" Byakuran calmly asked, the light violet orbs staring at Tsuna dark amber brown. The chance his been waiting for has come, the main reason of this meeting will start now. Tsuna readied himself, once again entering his professional-mode.

"Make no mistake Byakuran" Tsuna since long dropped the formalities in their conversation "I don't hate you but this relationship won't work, we have too many differences. Our beliefs and principles would surely clash; we'll both suffer in a relationship. We're both better off as friend instead of partners"

Tsuna search the lilac eyes deeply, trying to read the unreadable expression of his companion, the young brunette become apprehensive. This is the first time he'd seen Byakuran so serious, with a fake smile or grins, yes but this is new to him, he wonder uneasily how is the older man when angry.

"And…I can't hurt him…" Tsuna almost waver when the light shade of lilac darkens, he inwardly gulp. The now narrowed eyes pierce his hesitant ones, the familiar aura filling Byakuran eyes.

"_Him?_" Byakuran's expression didn't change, Tsuna look down and pretend to take a sip from his glass wine afraid to look directly at those eyes and see it again. Byakuran's darkness

"I can't bear the thought of hurting him; Ieyatsu is too precious to me"

Byakuran lose his stone mask and suddenly blink his surprise apparent at the mention of Tsuna younger twin brother "Ieyatsu?"

Tsuna look up at the confuse statement of his brother's name "Yes…I know of your affair with my brother" Tsuna stated much clearly this time. It's a little know fact of his younger twin brother's hidden affair with the Gesso heir, something the family would surely disapproved of.

More so now that his to be promised to Byakuran instead and made thing much more complicated, for Tsuna and Ieyatsu that is. The older twin loved his younger brother dearly and the thought of causing pain is unbearable to the naturally kind brunette, he can never hurt  
Ieyatsu. This is the main reason why he disapproves of the arrangements between them; it will devastate the younger Sawada to hear of his lovers wedding to his older brother.

"I'm sorry but my brother is more important" Tsuna face is shadowed by his bangs and obscure his eyes, afraid that his eyes reveal something to the other man.

Byakuran look at Tsuna for minute before bursting out in laughter much to the brunette's surprise, the rich sound sent a pleasant feeling on his chest as he watch the man who he considered a ruthless and efficient man, a true businessman. But the picture Byakuran made is shockingly nice for someone who constantly deceives the world with fake smiles.

Wiping off his tears of mirth and a smile leaving his lips after he finally stop, he look at Tsuna's expressive eyes, which are wide with confusion and astonishment. The same eyes that captivate the white haired man on their first meeting, eyes that seems to flicker with emotions like open fire dancing with innocence fascinated him. And innocence is something Byakuran is attracted with, he'd like to watch the pureness slowly become taint, break, and shattered until nothing remains and Tsunayoshi wouldn't be different, or so he thought.

They first met in a party organize by a rich politician; the man is a close acquaintances of both the Sawada and Gesso family. And Byakuran at that time happens to be with one of his lover, with the younger twin Sawada Ieyatsu, suddenly a young man with great resemblance with his lover approaches them, and it is then that Ieyatsu introduce his older twin brother Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The young man is certainly much more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen, with luster ochre shade locks gracefully moving around his slender form as he glides towards them, framing the lovely face. He had a certain aura like him, a leader and his not mistaken as the older Sawada happen to be the heir of the family. He'll make a good target if his anything like his younger twin, and that's when exotic amber brown flash towards him.

The addictive innocence glow much more purely but what had shock him is the thing beneath it. In a mere glance the perceptive intellect hidden behind the pair of unique amber eyes dissects his smile, his mask that fooled many including his father. In all his life, no one had seen pass his mask that walled him from the outside world and still smile sincerely at him with such gentleness and understanding.

It was then that Byakuran become curious and that curiosity bloomed into obsession much more addictive than innocence and that very obsession leads him to go to such length as devising a plan to have the young director for his self, and the engagement is only a part of his scheme.

Thought, Byakuran never consider the involvement of the younger Sawada and the fact of their hidden affair, he'd almost thought that the brunette have another after all Sawada Tsunayoshi is a gorgeous young man with a big future ahead of him. The white haired man smirk inwardly, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Tsunayoshi~" Byakuran sing-song "you're so silly!"

Tsuna blink in confusion, silly?

"My sweet one" Tsuna blushed slightly at the endearment "do you honestly think our relationship is a serious one?"

Byakuran smile softly, the attractive director is so cute sometimes "I admit, our relationship is nothing but sexual only, hard emotion not included. And your brother knows that, it's just a sexual curiosity that we fulfill." Silence followed his statement, Tsuna stare at the man he thought is romantically involved with his little brother.

"Are you saying that it's all nothing but a g-game?" Tsuna look horrified, his brother, his sweet baby brother…oh god he can't believe it! When did Ieyatsu learn of such things? His mother will be disappointed at him for this. Ok maybe he also have some lovers but at least they know each other long enough, but doing it out of curiosity it's a whole different matter.

"Yup~" Byakuran grinned, he look amusedly at the paling brunette

Tsuna stare speechless at the cheerful man, this evening is getting too much for him. He let out a shaky breath, shaking hands grasping the glass of wine, the liquid burn pleasantly down his throat and calming down his frazzled nerves. God! What an evening

"S-Still, I would like to choose my own partner for a lifetime" Tsuna reasoned out weakly "I know it sound cliché but I want to get married out of love" he blush, Byakuran chuckle

"I understand Tsunayoshi" Tsuna look up "to tell you the truth; I also don't want to be tied to someone just because of business reason. At least, I want to have a choice"

"So…"

"Yes, and so I want to have that choice" Byakuran said, Tsuna looked confuse but replace with a blush almost instantly as Byakuran grasp his hand gently with his.

"Tsuna, let me have a chance to be that someone for you" the white haired older man looked intently at the younger brunette "maybe you could call it love at first sight, I don't know when it start but all of a sudden realize I want you, to be beside you"

Tsuna's face become overwhelmed with red, he felt a little dizzy at the straight-forward confession told in his face out of the blue. And he certainly did not expect for it to come from Byakuran's mouth, this night is like a dream, too many impossible event for the brunette's mind to accept.

A firm squeeze of his hand brings him back and met the too sincere lilac eyes of his confessor, he realize Byakuran is waiting for a response.

"I know this is all sudden and I'm not expecting an immediate answer, think over it as long as it take you" Byakuran still held his hand, a thumb stroking his back hand.

"I'm willing to wait" Byakuran brought the hand up and to his lips, his eyes straight at Tsuna's as he kisses the ring finger. The action clearly stated his intention wordlessly.

He might not understand all the happenings but Byakuran is sincere in every word. His flattered at the endearment and romantic gesture, this is a first time for him but he- no. They'll take things slowly, Byakuran waited for anything and then Tsuna smile softly.

Byakuran return it and ignore the tightening warmth in his chest.

…

…

…

…

**Outside El Fiamma, Parking Area**

Byakuran open the door to Tsuna's car like the gentleman he is and letting the brunette inside before bidding him a goodnight with Tsuna's permission, a kiss. In the cheek of course, the brunette watch the Gesso heir drove away.

Tsuna sighed, why he felt like he willingly step on a huge trap made solely for him, shaking his head off the thoughts, he drove his way.

Study says that psychopaths are generally regarded as selfish, dishonest, arrogant and hedonistic. Regardless of this, they are apparently charming and highly adept at manipulation.

…

…

…

…

**Berserk Night Club, Tokyo, Japan**

It was after the date that Tsuna can be seen in a night club, the buildup frustration cause by the unannounced engagement, straining office work, and now the recent development with Byakuran prompts the brunette to ease the stress through drinking regardless of the consequences tomorrow morning.

Calling for another drink, the young director drown shots after shots of strong alcohol without a pause at the same time efficiently ignoring the bastards stripping him mentally with their eyes. Never mind, his going to cripple any fool that as much as try to sit near him, his not in the mood for flirting.

"My, enjoying the night, aren't we Director?" a deep growling voice whispered near his ear

Tsuna suppressed a shiver; he didn't notice the figure taking a seat beside him, too busy in his thought. Taking a side glance, his eyes met a quite lust inducing sight…

…

…

…

….

Xanxus ignore the shout directed to him from someone he'd hit with an empty bottle of wine, who cares about the trash anyway. The scarred man looked bored by the way of things in the bar, ignoring the flirting harlotsand the fools glaring at him in anger but doesn't have the balls to act on it, Tch stupid trash.

The crimson eyed man seems like a beast sprawled on his throne, showing his bestialized gorgeousness to be drooled at by the bitches around the bar. Tonight dark haired man opt for an open leather jacket without anything beneath it, displaying his muscular hard body rippling under dark tanned skin, a tight leather pants with several rips to let a glimpse of his powerful toned legs and finishing his attire with a black combat boots with several buckles.

All in all, a sex god with a bestial charm emphasized by the seven scars littering his body, but no one can change one fact.

His bored

His blood crimson eyes glowed under tousled black hair; it wanders around the bar just to do something other than drowning all the liquor in the night club. The club rock and hummed under the force of music blasting out from the powerful PA system provided by the DJ as bodied grinned and twist on the dance floor. Laser lights flash and illuminate the place, some people choose to remain in tables like him, and he could also see a several sexing in secluded areas.

The island bar is also full of night goers, mostly those who want to be alone and drowning their selves through the night, an example is a man who dropped on his seat before he could down the next shot in hand. The bartender just called the guards to pick up the body, used to these happenings to be shocked at all, and then his eyes locked on a crowd several seats away from the toppled man.

Further looking, a slender form of a man seated alone is the center of the crowd's attention and currently downing shot after shot of alcohol. The man is something if his getting lewd eyes, the man reached behind his head and the crowd follows the movement as the single hand let loose the ponytail tied at the back of his nape and long strands of luster ochre slipped off and settled around him…

Wait, ochre

Only one man can have that shade of hair, and his suspicious are proven right when the man turn to his side and call out to the bartender tending off the fallen guy a while ago, exposing half of the young lovely face of the man haunting his dreams recently peaked.

Xanxus let out a possessive growl and getting frighten looks. No one can touch his prey _'That wet-dream in the flesh would be mine' _

He smirked

Xanxus stood up, flinging the half-empty bottle in hand and saunter to the beautiful brunette, still ignoring the poor guy hit by the carelessly thrown object. Not a problem, the trash is easily silence with one look.

…

…

…

…

Blood crimson watch in anticipation as amber brown lit with burning desire, they become half-lidded and made a show of slowly raking down on the his hard body that send electrifying shudders on Xanxus as if the gaze alone touch his body.

"What do you want, Liger" Tsuna whispered

"You" was Xanxus straight forward answer, and Tsuna purred

The younger man reach a hand and dragged it down, passing the red dusky nipple down the rippling six pack, feeling it as it contract under his hand and descending on the huge bulged cloth in leather.

Xanxus endured the slow sweet torture, his chest rumbling with suppress groan. He watch in total fascination as long fingers lazily stroke his arousal, letting out a hiss as said fingers gave a hard squeeze.

Tsuna watch Xanxus face contort slightly as he palm the cloth arousal, his taken by surprise as Xanxus descend on his lips in a searing kiss and proceeded to ravish his mouth, mapping the brunette's hot cavern. Rough lips leave his mouth to travel down his neck and discover the secret of the new territory.

The two continue to make out even as the whole club stop and watch them like a free movie trailer, a hot sizzling movie. Tsuna pulled-out from the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them.

"Let's continue, but not here" Tsuna rasped still playing the arousal and keeping it alive. Xanxus nipped the finger touching his face and look around, not here indeed. Grabbing the brunette glaring at the bystanders, they stood up and made their way out of the club. They decided to hit Xanxus place not far away from the club, touching and kissing on the way.

…

…

…

…

The two hastily staggered to the bedroom while shedding their far too constricting cloths on the floor leaving a line of article to be picked up later. Fully naked, Xanxus take a moment to behold the edible treat under him laying against the sheets panting and whimpering, a light sheen of sweat already covered the slender body making it flush under the low light of the room, ochre hair tousled and spreading around, red blush staining smooth cheeks and half-lidded eyes that turn a hot pure amber that glow with molten fire.

This is much better than the dreams Xanxus is having since the brunette shows up in the old man's office and immediately catching the dark haired man's interest, he tried to get information on the lovely Sawada but it proved hard as Tsuna being a important person in the company is protected from any possible threat against him. With the CEDEF, as specialize team Tsuna create not only to act as a working force under him but also as bodyguards of sort to the brunette.

Other than his name, connection to the old man and as the heir, Xanxus only got a handful of information even with his best source (e.g. Mammon). But the info is not enough to pin-point the brunette's location every single time he tried to find him because of the busy work schedule, it just his luck to see the brunette in the club, the waiting and effort worth it anyway as his dream is now in his bed.

Tsuna's body quiver with need, not being touch for several months made him much more sensitive than usual with pent-up hormones driving him in sexual haze. All he cares about now is the sexy beast above him to take him repeatedly until his sore and this man better do it.

Getting tired of waiting, Tsuna demanded his bed lover's attention by spreading his legs and up, with one hand he spread his cheeks to unravel the pink hole twitching to be penetrated to Xanxus eyes. Xanxus groan helplessly at the show of wanton need, his exposed flesh pulse at the sight, pre-cum started seeping out the rock hard flesh and drip down the length to his sac.

The older man dive at Tsuna's neck, nipping and sucking leaving red angry marks until he reach the left ear and lick the outer-shell before nipping at it. While the scarred man pleasure the young brunette, his hand search the bed-side drawer for a much needed item, cursing under his breath as he found none of the item.

'_Stupid thing, missing when you need it'_

However ready and needing the young director is, Xanxus can still rip him with his sheer size alone, looks like they need to improvise. Lifting away from his relentless assault on one red dusk nipple, Xanxus with his fingers touch the bruise lips. Tsuna knowing what to do, open his mouth to suck the fingers, running his tongue on every angle and coat it thoroughly with his oral fluid with some dripping down his mouth.

After Xanxus watch his finger get a blow job, he retracted them and repositions the brunette in his stomach, stroking the twitching pink flesh. He lift the legs higher to get a better view before pushing a single digit pass the soft muscle, watching it get sucked in effortlessly inside the eager hole.

Tsuna squirm at the feeling for a second or two, relaxing afterwards to let the finger in. He suppresses a gasp as long finger brush deliciously on his sweet spot. Xanxus smirk triumphantly, he scissor and stretch before pulling-out impatiently; Tsuna has no time to groan in protest before Xanxus replace it with his length instead.

"A-Ah!"

Tsuna close his eyes, tears spilling from his lashes as Xanxus stretch him exquisitely and hitting his prostate dead-on. He almost forgot the feeling of sweet penetration, sending him nearly on edge at the sudden intrusion.

Xanxus growl and force his body to not ravish the hole squeezing him so lovingly; he felt every spasm and contraction of the hot body beneath him, sending jolts of pleasure up and down his spine.

Getting accustomed, Tsuna gave a slight trust of hip to signal the scarred man to continue with Xanxus immediately getting in action. Drawing out until the tip remains before giving a deep hard trust that send immediate effect on Tsuna, the brunette slender body doing a perfect arch as the length slammed hard on his prostate sending him pure ecstasy and continue so as the two pick up a rhythm.

Tsuna's hips meeting the others trust in sync to heighten the pleasure of friction, the pleasure overwhelming the small tinged of pain of the abuse his body is taking by the force of trust. Sweat mixing and absorb by the white bed sheets and sticking on Tsuna's back.

Heat coiled in his nether region, and grew as the mating turn wild, seeking completion as the familiar feeling of fulfillment build inside them. Xanxus pull the younger's length and stroking it in rhythm with his trust, inflicting more pleasure and forcing Tsuna on edge. Tsuna's inside clench around Xanxus flesh as he reach his orgasm followed by Xanxus who bite down on his neck to suppressed an animalistic guttural growl as he release his load inside Tsuna.

The two panted as they both slump on the soiled sheets, Xanxus rolled on his side to not crush the smaller body under his weight. Xanxus turn on the younger man

"Your eyes…" Xanxus breathed, Tsuna open his now glowing amber eyes and smile tiredly "My eyes were normally like this when I'm high in emotion, especially in bed…or so they said to me"

Irritation crept on Xanxus chest, so the brunette is involved to several partners. Never mind, he'll erase them in the sexy brunette's mind, he grinned in a feral manner and shift in sitting position and flip the brunette on his back and show his hard length, ready for action once again.

What a long night

…

…

…

…

**Director's Office, Top Floor, Vongola Network**

A young woman greeted Tsuna as the young director passed by to his office, last night has been long and exhausting, add the painful hangover first thing when he woke up in someone's apartment suite. Based on his information, the gorgeous scarred man is the leading vocalist of Varia. A popular band produced by Vongola network after the disappearance of Primo to sate the raging fans.

Closing the door to his spacious office, he automatically walks to his work desk with heavy steps. Suddenly he freezes in movement.

"Coming late for work, tsk" said a dark silky voice "Dame-tsuna"

Tsuna instantly recognize the voice, and much to his dread his fears were proven when he turn and saw the tall figure of his former mentor clad in a expensive black suit, a fedora shadowing the defined features smirking at him.

Shadowed dark onyx eyes watch as his every step closer to his student, fear slowly filled those wide eyes. "My, slacking off already, you never learn my dear student"

Finally closing the gap between them Reborn purr "should I discipline you"

Tsuna shriek as he is pushed towards the couch and his former teacher proceed to mount him, a hot tongue licking the side of his lips, onyx eyes too close to his as they glint with familiar sadism.

"Again, my naughty student"

Hard lips descend on his, and the two locked in a heated kiss, the older skilled tongue making its way and eliciting moans from the younger brunette. Tsuna submit to the man that first claim him as he let pleasure temporarily erase the troubling thought's of his new relation with Byakuran and his grandfather's no doubt, joy in the recent developments.

A beeping sound interrupt Reborn's…lesson and the device automatically open the voice messages for Tsuna,

"…beep…Brat" a too familiar voice drawled "leaving suddenly after shagging throughout the night. Wait until I reach the office and I'll _pound_ it on your body not to shrugged me off that…beep" the first message went off

Tsuna's face can't decide whether to pale or blush and turn to Reborn's dark grin and swallowed thickly. He inwardly cries in despair, not only do he need to deal with his sadistic tutor, but also a new pain (or pleasure depending on the circumstances) in his ass.

Unknowingly, a certain white haired heir is also making his way to Vongola. His normally lilac eyes were now speckled with red in suppressed rage, as he constantly monitor (stalk) the brunette and last night is not a pleasing show for him. Tsuna will soon taste firsthand what Byakuran could do in anger.

Oh, the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola's sexy director

END

…

**A/N:**

This is the final part of this story…tell the truth, I'm actually hesitant to post this at first seeing as this is the first sexual scene I'd ever made…so yeah.

Well, without much babble I want to thank everyone that read, especially those who take their time to send a review. I really loved them and oh! Before I forgot

To the anonymous reviewer

**Mr. Franelle: **thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it

And with that, you can give the verdict to this chapter and send them to me via review. I want to know what you think about it.

That's all and see ya again!

**_Flaze ~_**


End file.
